Points Of View: Warriors
by EloquentEbony
Summary: This is a series of POV's In Warriors about the cat who is describing it, and how the cat experienced the event. There will be a small introduction by a cat that plays a important role in their life, such as a relative or or offspring. The events will be an important part in the history of Warriors, and there will be a Author's Note at the end. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Boulder: The Visit To BloodClan

I flattened my ears as Tigerstar loomed over me. "No, Tigerstar. I haven't forgotten. But you are not Clan Leader here." Tigerstar gave an annoyed grunt. "Let's get on with it." I knew Tigerstar was hungry for power over the whole forest. I knew he could rip me into pieces if he wanted to. But he was not my biggest fear.I didn't fear him the way I feared BloodClan. I lived there, once. But I decided to try living in ShadowClan. My life's gone uphill since. I wince in fear when Tigerstar approches Bone. I pause when I see Bone right there. "Who goes there?" he snarled. "Identify yourselves. We don't like strangers here." I gulp, and I try to make my voice steady. "Greetings, Bone. Remember me?" Bone narrows his eyes. He kept silent for a few heartbeats. I held my breath and waited. "So you've come back, Boulder?" he finally meowed. "You told us you were going to find a better life in the forest. What are you doing here?" He took a looming step towards me. It took digging my unsheathed claws in the ground to stop me from running. "We want to see Scourge." Bone snorted. I gave a inaudible snarl of anger. I didn't want him treating me this way, but I had no choice. "I can't imagine that Scourge would want to see you. And who's this with you. I don't recognise him." Tigerstar stepped forward. "My name is Tigerstar. I come from the forest. I wish to speak to your leader." Bone gave him a sniff. "And what does Scourge want with you? Nothing, I expect." he snorted. Tigerstar gave me a scorching glare. "Boulder!" he snarled softly. I blinked. "Scourge has to listen to this. It could be for every cat's benefit." I mewed, trying to sound as persuasive as possible. "And? What is it about?" Bone growled. "I'll discuss this with Scourge, thanks, not his border patrol." Tigerstar retorted. Bone let out a long hiss. "Follow me." We padded after Bone. I saw rows of cats, watching our movement. I sensed Tigerstar' muscles tense. Fighting our way out would be almost impossible, I thought to myself. At long last, I saw Scourge. "That's Scourge." I mewed, looking at Tigerstar. "That's Scourge?" mewed Tigerstar in surprise. "He's no bigger than an apprentice!" His words froze me in fear. "Shhh! This may not be a Clan as we know it, but these cats..." I gestured with my tail. "...these cats will killl if their leader ordered them to." Then Scourge spoke. "It seems I have visitors." The ice cold voice that had long haunted my memories, sliced through my senses like lightning striking a tree. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, Boulder. I heard that you had gone to live in the forest." It was all I could do not to flinch. "Yes, Scourge, I have." I replied. "So what are you doing here?" His voice carried the faint hint of a snarl. "Have you changed your mind and come crawling back? Do you expect me to welcome you?" "No, Scourge." I held his gaze with as much confidence I could muster. "It's a good life in the forest. Plenty of food, no Twolegs-" "You haven't come to extol the virtues of forest life." he interrupted with a flick of his jet-black tail. "Squirrels live in trees, not cats." "So what do you want?" Tigerstar shouldered me out of the way. "My name is Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan." he growled. "And I have a proposition for you."


	2. Barley: Intro to Violet (his sister)

Hello there. My name is Barley. Don't worry, Ravenpaw, it's just Velvet, coming here to know about a tale that we know. Do you want to tell one? No? Well...all right. My name is Barley. You want to know if I have a sister? Well...in fact, I do. Her name is Violet. Yes, you know her! How is she? Wow, she is nursing a litter of kits, and she named one after me? Well, send my regards to my beloved sister. Yes, she is that pale orange tabby. Well...the worst adventure she ever had was the encounter with the vicious BloodClan, which is no more. Come here, and listen closely. Ravenpaw, could you fetch a mouse for Velvet, please? Thank you, and you can listen too. 


End file.
